Idolizing You
by ScoobyPee
Summary: Bella is a cosmetologist for American Idol. She meets a possible contestant at a club one night, and they end up spending more than a night together, unaware of their future. When Edward makes it onto Idol, how does much will their life really change? AH
1. Chapter 1

_Story description: Bella is a cosmetician for American Idol. She meets a possible contestant at a club one night, and they end up spending more than a night together. When Edward makes it onto Idol, how does much does his life really change?_

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright or infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Prologue**_

_Turning Page – Sleeping at Last_

Music has always had an impact on my life, but I never knew how thorough that impact would turn out to be.

"Your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redefining phrase...I surrender who I've been, for who you are." I walked into the club and my ears were immediately graced with a voice as smooth as velvet.

I couldn't help but grin as I turned to point at the stage. Rosalie nodded her head, shrugging at the sight of the man singing and playing the piano. I knew that romantic serenades weren't her thing, but I thought that they were so sweet. I found nothing cuter than a guy who could play the piano...and sing a little. I let Rosalie go ahead of me as I stopped, completely dumbfounded my this guy. He could do more than just sing a little, and something about him struck a chord with me.

Standing in the middle of the club, and below the stage, I was able to gawk at the man up there. He looked pretty sleek. His hair, and his five-o-clock shadow, were probably the only things about him that came off as scruffy. The rest of him was very...lithe. He was tall, but no giant. He seemed to be the kind of guy that's lean, but not bony; or bulky. I couldn't help but blush when the thought that he was my type crossed my mind. Just looking at his very put together button-down shirt, slacks, and Doc Martins proved that I was certainly not his type. I quickly looked to my feet, and found my way out of the middle of the club when my mind came to terms with that.

I walked straight to the bar, and I was a little annoyed when I didn't find Rosalie there. I'd been invited to come to this stupid thing with her. Apparently, because I'm a 'big deal', I need to get out and live a little. In Rosalie's eyes, boy-hopping at a club. That's far from my idea of a good time, so when I didn't find Rose waiting, I was a little more than upset.

I let out a breath that I hadn't been aware of as I climbed into a bar-stool. When I said 'climbed', I meant that in a literal sense. I stumbled on my heel, and practically had to pull myself up by my arms. It was awkward, and I knew that numerous sets of eyes were on me, but I just looked straight ahead and ignored the fact that I was being watched. I was used to being a little clumsy and sitting in bars alone.

I ordered a rum and a Coke, and then thanked the bartender. He was very...gallant. His hair was wavy and blond, framing his face perfectly. He had soft blue eyes and a grin that would make any girl melt in her boots. And by boots, I meant cowboy boots – he had a hint of a southern accent to his smooth voice. I couldn't help but smile, because every time he talked to me, he sounded like he meant the things he said. Even when they were just thanking me for leaving him a tip for my drink.

I sat and drank my drink, got it refilled once, and waited for Rosalie to make an appearance. I got about ten times more miserable when she didn't. I found myself ordering a stronger drink just as someone finally sat down next to me.

I didn't have to even turn my head to see that it was the man that had caught my eye earlier that night. I could see his messy, bronze hair in my peripheral vision. He ordered something with Vodka in it (I was far from an expert on alcoholic drinks) and seemed to be friendly with the bartender from earlier. I watched him, attempting to keep to myself, but couldn't help being interested in him. Something about the man just drew me in. Just that fact in itself sucked me in, as I'd never exactly been boy-crazy.

"Would you like anything else, before I hit the road, miss?" The bartender's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I nearly did a back flip off of my stool. Both him, and the man next to me, chuckled at my antics. I felt my face grow warm as I finally looked him in the eyes.

"No thank you...if you could fill this up a bit. That would be all...," I wasn't sure what to call him, and the awkwardness of my words only made him laugh again.

"Call me Jasper. Jasper Whitlock, at your service. I guess not now...but I can usually say that." He shrugged as he quickly refilled my glass.

"Thanks...Jasper. You can call me Bella." I told him, and winked. I wasn't totally sure where it came from, but I couldn't help myself. I was both a little tipsy, and flattered thanks to the guy. He let out a soft laugh and bid his farewell. I watched in silence as his form retreated.

"So, Bella, you like Jasper?" I nearly froze in my place.

The guy next to me was talking to me. I wasn't sure why I had reacted the way I did – but I nearly threw a party inside. _He knew my name_. I always knew that alcohol brought out the inner school-girl in me. That was part of the reason why I avoided situations like this so heavily. Rosalie – all she gets from alcohol is a slight buzz. She may as well take an aspirin. I, on the other hand, I get drunk after about one drink. Cute guys talking with me, while I drank, just wasn't a common enough occurrence for me.

"I liked how normal he seemed...," I all but drooled and he sniggered. I scowled playfully at him, but my demeanor wouldn't hold. I ended up breaking the look with a jittery laugh. He just watched me, an amused, crooked grin on his face. I sighed, "what's your name? I know Jasper's. You guys know _mine_."

"Edward...Edward Cullen." He spoke honestly, his eyes suddenly glowing.

"I like it!" I slapped my palms down onto the marble counter, and he nearly shit his pants laughing. "You sing really good. I totally lost my friend Rosie in this place...'cause I stopped to listen to _you_."

"Don't point your fingers. Jasper insisted I would sing here because I'm a cheap deal." Edward feigned hurt and I just laughed in his face.

Rosalie would have to pay for that one later.

"Cheap? I think you aren't cheap. I think that someone should have to pay big dollars for you. If you're getting what I'm saying." I rubbed my thumb, fore, and middle fingers together. He laughed, and rolled his eyes. "Seriously!_ Edward Cullen_...you can sing. You could be like, American Idol Two-thousand-and-twelve!"

"You're silly, Bella." His face turned a little pink as he spoke.

"I'm seriously...Edward...," I stuttered incoherently.

I spent the next hour just talking with Edward Cullen, the singer. He slowly got drunk along with me, and that only made the fact that I was acting like a lunatic a little more bearable. He was easy to talk to, and seemed to get my attitude towards this place very well. He appreciated my compliments, and I appreciated his presence. By the time that I realized that I needed to find Rose, we were both getting very comfortable. I didn't want to find her

My phone buzzed, and I stifled a giggle as I pulled out my phone. I slid the touch screen down, unlocking it, and finding a text from Rosalie herself. I frowned at the fact that she was claiming to have left without me. We had pretty much driven here together, and then spent the evening in totally different places. I couldn't help but immediately text her back, forgiving her, because at that moment I had Edward with me.

"Your friend finally...message you...?" Edward asked me, dragging on the 'ou' in 'you'.

"Yep." I popped the 'p', and then winked at him.

_Winking at boys_, I thought. I was definitely far from sober-land.

"She left. I need to figure out what I'm going to do then...there's no way I can drive now." I laughed loudly and he grinned at me.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He asked me, and I almost couldn't hear him over the music.

"You want to leave?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side. My fuzzy brain hadn't quite caught on to the concept of what he was asking me. "I...if you want you can go...I wasn't saying I was done...I ju-...,"

"No, Bella." He laughed openly, and I raised my eyebrows at him. "I want to go with you...we can spend some more time together. It's getting late here."

"Oh!" I gasped, finally understanding him.

"Yeah...," he nodded at me. "But only if you wanna'."

"Sure. Let's get out." I nearly fell off of my stool, and onto my feet. He followed me, taking my hand and swinging it around playfully as we walked out. "Wanna' get a cab? I don't think either one of us could even pull outta' this place."

"No kidding...a cab is a good idea. Wanna' go to my place? Or yours?"

"Let's go to mine! I got a new bed!" I clapped, bouncing on the ball of my foot. I tensed when I realized what I'd actually just said to him. He just kept walking, and calling for a cab, so I just played it off as if I had meant to make that strong of a reference. "We are going to have fun...,"

"I'm excited, Bella." He nodded, wrapping his heavy arm around my shoulders. It was warm, and I snuggled into his embrace. "You're really fun...fun girl you are."

"Are you Yoda now?" I narrowed my eyes at him, and his green eyes shone.

"You like Star Wars?" He was nearly hopping up and down.

"Sure...," I murmured, already thinking of other things.

A yellow cab finally pulled up and we got in. I hardly got my address out as he was pulling out of the dark, crowded parking lot. I turned to Edward, barely capable of seeing his face in the darkness. I could clearly tell that he was smiling at me. I pulled him to me, and I suddenly couldn't hold myself back. I pressed my lips to his and he kissed me back greedily.

Nearly a century later, we pulled up outside of my place. I tried to figure out how to pay the driver, but Edward was much faster. He tossed some bills into the front seat, opened his door, and all but dragged me out into the street. That itself wasn't a hard deed, as I was all but running behind him. He chuckled when he had to settle me in his arms, and then lead me up to the front door.

I unlocked the door, and held it open for him. I zoned out for a while as I recognized Rosalie's car and a Jeep in her driveway. I felt my eyes grow slack as they unfocused on it. I didn't want to think about the fact that Rosalie had left me in the club again. That she'd ran off with some guy to have sex, and left me in the club. If I had been drunk, and alone, then she would really be in for it tomorrow. Edward's arm was on my forearm, and my mind was brought back to the task at hand.

I didn't need another reminder.

Quickly, I walked in past Edward. The door shut quickly behind me as I turned to unbutton the green shirt that I'd admired all night. It looked nice, but I thought the floor was getting a little lonely down there. I couldn't help but laugh into his soft lips as I _actually_ thought that to myself. Edward pressed me up against the door, and I felt his hands slide to the zipper on the back of my dress.

It had been a while since I'd done anything remotely similar to what I was about to do. My alcohol brain to no notice as it eagerly had my hands going for his belt-buckle. He sighed into my lips, and suddenly pulled his face from mine.

My ears grew hot as I backed up a bit, giving him room to breathe. He looked at me, mixed emotions all over his face. I suddenly recognized what I felt as rejection. Somewhere, deep down, I knew that I was just too all over the place to judge him by his face...but a girl would be a girl, and girls love freaking out over little things. I wiped hastily at my mouth, and turned to look at my feet with a slight apology.

"You don't want this?" He panted and I frowned, looking at him.

"I thought you didn't...you were the one that pulled away." I cocked my head to the side and he shook his head.

"No. Not a'tall...," I noticed that he was still significantly slurring. I was still slurring. "I just wanted to check with you."

"Your face didn't look like that."

"Your face didn't look like that." He sniggered slightly, and I felt myself let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh...well, in that case. Let's not look at each other's faces...," I winked and took his hand into my much smaller one. Slowly, I turned and began walking back and towards my room. I felt slightly awkward, as I nearly tripped over the dress at my ankles, but I got the hang of it as I stumbled the rest of the way into my bedroom.

"Your room is cute." He looked around and I rolled my eyes, seating myself on the bed.

"Okay...," I held my arms out for him. It didn't take nearly a second for him to run over to me, wrap his muscular arms around my waist, and roughly pull me to his chest.

"I like you, Bella." He breathed into my neck and I giggled. The heat made me tickle.

"You seem pretty interesting yourself, Cullen."

The rest of that night went about as well as you can imagine it did. It started out incredibly awkward, as neither of us were able to sober up all the way. Not to mention the fact that I knew this guy on a very low level. I pretty much knew his name. I didn't care though. I trusted the look in his eyes when he said he was clean, and had protection. He trusted me when I promised birth-control. It may not have been smooth sailing from that point – but I definitely enjoyed it.

We got through everything we wanted to and eventually found ourselves laying together in the bed and talking again. The difference this time was that we were no longer hysterically under the influence. For having been laying there with some strange guy – I was very comfortable. I'd never met a guy who was willing to hold me in his arms after doing the deed. Usually, they leave or go to sleep...on their side of the bed.

Edward Cullen made me feel really special, for once.

"You know, I wasn't just drunk, Edward. You really can sing." I whispered as he hummed something unintelligible to me.

"Jasper thinks so. My mom too. Thank you, Bella. It's sweet of you." He yawned.

"No...I'm serious. You should be on American Idol." I hinted, not sharing the fact that I worked for American Idol.

I knew that I would have been going on tour not long from then. That I'd have to follow the show, and do everyone's hair and makeup. I'd done it for the first time last year, and I loved it. The cast was great. And this year, I was definitely excited to do it again. I was not anticipating losing Edward, when he'd only just gotten into my life. I figured, if I could get him on the show...then we could keep this going for a while. Figure out what we wanted.

I didn't want to tell him about my job though. Something about my being a cosmetician made me feel a bit inferior to this man. I'd been in love with hair styling since I was very young. Even though I never colored my hair, and I hadn't actually cut it in years...I still found myself enjoying doing other peoples. I didn't have to live with it if it messed up on someone else's head. It was my way of expression. I loved it, and I'd gone to school for it when I was seventeen. Now, being twenty, I was already in Hollywood.

But this man had a real talent. Something that everyone could appreciate. I knew that whether or not I had my job, I'd want him to try Idol. He was just so honest...his talent was beyond amazing to me. I sighed, rolled over, and smiled at his face. He wrapped his arm around me, so I could use his bicep as my pillow, and pressed his sweet lips to my forehead.

"I really want you to audition, Edward. They're doing them in Seattle in the morning." I told him.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm that great without my piano to cover up some...," his voice was soft, almost unsure. I felt my eyebrows go up.

"You're joking. Edward, sing to me. Sing to me, here." I begged him and he chuckled, pulling his lips from my forehead.

His green eyes were curious as they looked over my face. I tried to make an encouraging face, but I was so tired...and not that good of an actress. I'm sure I looked like a crushed bug, but that was beside the point. I'd probably done something wrong, as he ended up grinning and singing to me. I snuggled into his chest, and began rubbing his back with my hands as he breathed the words to me.

I recognized the song as what he'd been singing when I walked into the club. His voice was so sweet that I couldn't help but smile to myself. He was singing a song that was already amazing. His voice just made it that much better. It was called, 'Turning Page' by Sleeping at Last. It somehow managed to fit our situation just right.

I slowly let myself succumb to my dreams. Dreams of the beautiful man that slept in my bed.

When my eyes opened, I suddenly had to cover them up. It was very bright in my room. I loved living in a house with lots of windows, but sometimes they just weren't good for me. Like, those once-a-year hangovers. Waking up in a cold, bright bed was never something that a hungover person could look forward to. Even I knew that!

Cold.

My arms suddenly flailed around, and my eyes shot open. My wonderful night with Edward Cullen came flooding into my head like a tidal waive. I sat up, looking around to find no evidence of my night with Edward. I felt my heart all but shatter as I realized that he'd left before I could wake up. Even though I thought that we'd had something.

I sighed, rolling out of my bed and and making my way around to clean up. It was a bit of a mess after our little escapades. I couldn't help but not mind the mess as I remembered every bit of my night. I had assumed that having been drunk would cause me to forget it, but it didn't. It made some parts a little dimmer than others – but for the most part, I remembered. This only brougtht another sigh out of me. I quickly tossed my sheets in a basket, and made my way downstairs, and to the laundry room.

Right when I passed the door, my heart stopped. There was a light rapping on the door. I pursed my lips, and slowly made my way over to it. I couldn't help but get excited at the thought that Edward could have been on the other side of the door. I checked in the peep-hole, and was a little more than disappointed at the sight of _Rosalie_.

"You know, you're lucky I'm here. I could be dead somewhere or something," I pointed out as I ripped the door open.

"Oh, whatever. You're here...and kind of messy."

"I drank my ass off. I was waiting for you...," I murmured, not wanting to tell her what really happened. Even though she did the same thing, I knew she'd tease me and reprimand me for doing what I did. Rosalie was always a little protective of me. She said I was too innocent for my job, and that she didn't want me to experience her mistakes.

I wanted to make my own mistakes, but I didn't tell her that.

"Sorry. I just met this guy...he was great." She gushed, throwing her hands up and grinning. I rolled my eyes as I let her in. She walked past me, a grin on her face as she went straight to the laundry room. I guess she picked up on the fact that I was carrying a hamper.

"Really? What made him great this time? The fact that he got into bed with you? Rosie, honey, you know that they all want to be in bed with you...you shouldn't jump in just based off of that...," I lectured her as we walked in and I began switching what was in the washer and dryer over. She scoffed openly at me.

"Bella! No! Not this time, anyway. He was magnificent. He had the prettiest blue eyes, and his hair was dark...um, he was humungous. In every freaking way! I won't even tell you about his...," She continued and I cut her off.

"Enough!" I hissed. "I don't need to know that much. Is that really it?"

"He bought me dinner first...," she whispered. "He made me sit down and eat with him. And then he bought me drinks. He and I talked...oh, Bella. I think you've met your future-not-blood-related-brother-in-law!" She swooned, and I snickered at her. "Seriously! Take me seriously! Hey, what's that on your ass?"

"I don't have anything on my butt!" I rolled my eyes, and she laughed, reaching down and taking something before planting herself up on the dryer.

"Who's Edward Cullen?" She asked me after a beat of silence. I froze, my sheets halfway in the wash. That's when her eyes locked with them. She slowly looked me up and then gasped loudly. "Isabella Marie Swan! You didn't tell me!"

"You never asked...," I spoke in a sing-song voice and danced around the subject. "You came in talking about your conquest. Even if I'd planned on telling you head-on, you didn't give me the chance."

"You brought someone home with you? What if he was a psycho?"

"What if your guy was a psycho?" I contradicted.

"I talked to mine...sober." She rolled her eyes and I felt my jaw drop.

"You're just stupid, Rosalie. Besides, I talked to Edward before I got drunk to. He's the piano player at the club. I don't know if I'll see him again...," I sighed at the thought of never seeing his beautiful face.

"Well, I don't know about that. If he's as good as you thought, then you'll be seeing him very soon!"

"Very?"

I snatched the yellow post-it from his hands and read it over. My hand flew to my mouth and I felt my heart clench at the words written on it. It was definitely from him, between the smooth words and the signature. I squealed slightly, and Rosalie laughed at my giddiness. I guess she just wasn't used to me liking a guy. Hell, she never liked guys either!

_Dearest Bella,_

_You encouraged me to try out for Idol. I'm doing it for you. I'm hoping, some how, we will see each other again._

_Besides, I know where you live._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Cullen._

Edward Cullen wanted to see me again...meeting Edward Cullen again was inevitable.

**A/N: If you want me to continue this story, then I need to see some reviews and/or suggestions! **

_Reviews are better than a possible second night with Edward Cullen._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright or infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Chapter 2**

_The Man Who Can't Be Moved – The Script_

"_**And Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved...,"**_

"Hello," I smiled stiffly as I walked into the preliminary auditions for American Idol.

"Hi," Jane Volturi, one of the three judges, grinned and sat up straighter. "What's your name?"

"I am Edward Cullen, and I'm from Forks, Washington." I told her and she chuckled.

"That's a small town, right, honey?" Carmen Denali asked me, her face soft as she looked me in the eyes.

"Yep. I was born in Chicago though...we moved to Forks with my dad's job." I explained and then backtracked. "We moved a couple places, but Forks was the most recent one. We stayed there as I graduated. Now I've graduated from Washington State."

"I like him," Carmen grinned, and then looked at Eleazar and whispered, "I like him."

"Well, we should hear you sing." Eleazar was looking at me.

"What brings you here? You don't exactly come off to me as the _Idol_ type. Do you watch the show?" Jane leaned forward on her elbows, looking me up and down. I gave her a sheepish look and then awkwardly looked over their shoulders. At that point, I wasn't sure what to tell them. I wasn't sure what to think. She sighed, "you don't have to answer."

"I met a girl." I stammered. "We were at a club that I play for. She was beautiful...brown hair, eyes, and the prettiest skin. I really liked her. Um, she kept telling me to try out for Idol. I didn't want to, but she gave me the push. You're right...I don't watch the show. But, when I tried out, I went back to her place and couldn't find her. I haven't found her since. I'm hoping she'll watch, and that she'll know where I am...that I'm here for her."

"That's...romantic." Carmen breathed, grinning.

"You know, she sounds an awful lot like-...," Eleazar began but Jane gave him a sharp look. "Never mind. Just sing, Edward."

"Okay. I'm gonna' sing, _The Man Who Can't Be Moved_, by The Script." I cleared my throat and stood up a little straighter.

I began singing, and I couldn't take my eyes off of them as I got the words out.

Jane's face was stony, per usual. Her eyes were blue and sharp as glass. Her hair was pulled up into one of those tight buns that are all but on top of her head. Many people idolize her, and her music, but something was off to me. She kind of came off as a jerk. I would never say anything, not that my opinion mattered. She slowly narrowed her eyes as she caught onto my staring. I quickly switched over to Carmen.

Carmen Denali was like...the mom of everyone. She was older, probably just turning forty. Yet, she should have pulled off a twenty-five year old. She had long, dark hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin had a gorgeous olive-tone to it, and her heart was just as smooth. She was easily romanced and loved her life on this show. While, at the same time, she hated it. She hated breaking peoples hearts, and telling them that their dream wasn't going to work.

She grinned at me and I nodded, still singing, and looking at Eleazar. I'd noticed a special thing between her and Eleazar. They sat noticeably close to each other, they gave each other looks, and just seemed to work together. My mom considered him a hunk, and apparently, Carmen did too. He had dark hair, dark skin, and even darker eyes. He was just as nice as her, only not so easily swooned.

As a team, they seemed to work. When I finished, Carmen sat back clapping, Jane just nodded, and Eleazar grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I think we found our idol!" Carmen was all but bouncing in her seat.

I felt my jaw drop and Jane nodded.

"I think we all know that you're getting a yes." She looked down at her papers, and then grinned at me. "This episode will air next week. Tuesday night. Make sure you watch, because you're going to be on TV. This isn't, obviously."

"Wow! Alright," I breathed out. "Thanks! All of you!"

"No squealing?" Carmen smiled softly and I shrugged.

"I'm not out of the woods just yet," I murmured as I turned to walk out the door.

"I like him! Seriously, Eleazar, keep note of him in your head. You're good at that stuff." I heard her talk as I walked out the doors.

The host, Seth Clearwater, was waiting out in the hallway with a grin. Seth was new to the show, and had a very boyish quality. He was Carmen's second cousin, and only slightly resembled her. With his tan skin, dark eyes, and hair. He was short, or shorter than me at least, and a lot younger than Carmen. He couldn't have been twenty-five. He was happy though, and always smiled. Everybody in America loved him.

"So...," he wiggled his eyebrows, and I grinned nodding.

"I'm in!"

"Yes, man!"

He took my hand and pulled me into one of those man-hugs. That's where you take someone's hand into yours, and then use your other arm to hug them. It was supposed to be manly, and take away the awkwardness. For me, it'd always been awkward. Even with my brother, and my father. I smiled sheepishly at Seth as I pulled away.

"Good job, man. See you in Hollywood!" He patted my back and I walked out of the studio with my form.

I walked out of the building with a grin. I couldn't wait to see what my family said about this. Though, what I was really looking forward to, was possibly reuniting with Isabella Swan.

**Bella POV**

"Good morning, ladies, Eleazar," I breathed as I walked into the back rooms of the Kodak Theatre.

"Morning, Bella," Carmen grinned.

"I was thinking of doing one of those cage braids today," Jane interrupted, holding up a magazine. She showed me the picture of the intricate braid, and I nodded. I'd seen it before, and I'd done it twice on Rosalie. It wouldn't take me more than ten minutes.

"Okay," I had her sit down and began running my fingers through her blond hair.

"I just want soft curls today, Bella." Carmen told me as I began criss-crossing Jane's shoulder-length hair.

"Anything for you, Eleazar, or just a trim?" I asked him, referring to the slight five-o-clock look that I liked to leave him with. It was a very sexy look, and women around the United States adored it. That very well included Carmen.

A girls gotta' do another girl a favor, sometimes.

"Thanks, Bells." Jane hopped up, as she'd already had Jessica do her hair. Jessica was my intern, who rarely came in. But, when she did, she and Jane seemed to hit it off. I didn't mind though – I always felt a little shy around Jane. She was such an uptight person. It was hard for me to do anything around her.

Not to mention how thoroughly she'll nit-pick everything I do, if I upset her, or if she's just upset.

"You know how I like it, Bella." Carmen murmured as I moved to begin her make up. I nodded, yawning. She popped the eye that I wasn't working on open and watched me. "You okay?"

"Just been tired lately. It's nothing, Carmen."

"That's odd. Maybe it's all the sun." She shrugged, her eyes snapping closed again. I nodded, and kept going with her makeup.

I pulled out the hairspray, and moved to put a small layer on her hair. I wanted the curls to loosen a bit more before I did it. That's why I had started on her makeup so soon. The smell of the hairspray was kiwi, and usually, I loved it. But today, it just didn't do good things for me. I felt my stomach churn, and I had to hold my mouth closed to refrain from gagging. Eleazar watched me closely as I slammed the hairspray onto the counter and held my breath for a moment. Carmen's eyes both opened, and returned to me.

"Something wrong? You can tell me, Bella. I'd like to consider us friends." She smirked and I held up my hand, signaling for her to wait. Once the air had cleared, I sucked in a slow breath.

"Just a little...nauseous." I murmured and walked around to put the hairspray up. She sighed, but said nothing.

"Are you sick?" She cocked her head to the side and I shrugged.

"I hope not. Usually hairspray doesn't bother me. If anything, I've loved the shit since I was a kid." I whispered, referring to my life-long love for hair product. I never subjected my own hair to it, but some people just wanted it. I loved giving that to people. Jane, for example, loved highlighting her hair. I would never put even an ounce of bleach in my hair – but I thought it had a beautiful effect on others.

That was beside the point.

"Are you...pregnant?" She followed me as I walked over to Eleazar.

"God no," I shook my head. "I had sex once, and that was a good eight weeks ago. If I were pregnant...I'm not. I had my period two weeks after."

"Your period? Are you aware that you can be pregnant and still get it? I mean, come on, you did take health didn't you? Maybe the egg hadn't attached, you know, before you started." She pointed out and I felt my entire body tense.

"I just don't think so, Carmen." I gave her a half-hearted smile. "Thanks for trying to help."

"If you insist," her head shook and I took in another deep breath. The dizziness was finally clearing up a little as I began trimming Eleazar's face.

I thought to myself as I worked on him. I just couldn't picture myself pregnant. I was only twenty years old. I was finally hitting it off with my career – not that I'd waited long for it. A baby would mess my life up. Not that there was going to be a baby, because I clearly _wasn't_ pregnant. I just didn't see it happening. My mind wanted no part in seeing it happen.

Slowly, I attempted to stop thinking about it. That was hard though. You don't hear someone say that you may be pregnant, and then not worry about it. Not when the baby could be long to a man that you haven't seen since the night you met him. And, for all you know, you could be picturing a lie. I was so drunk that night – he could have looked nothing like what I saw. He could have been an awful singer. Edward could have been a terrible man, living a terrible lie.

I couldn't believe _that_.

That's when the buzzer went off, indicating that they needed to be ready to go on stage. I smiled at Eleazar and patted his cheek before putting my supplies away. He grinned and stood, taking Carmen's elbow into his hold. Eleazar was a true gentleman – I was just waiting for the day when he and Carmen just _went out. _Carmen smiled as she stood in front of me.

"I can see you're fretting about this, honey. Don't. Just please, take a damn test. You should know as soon as you can, and you can know now. If you aren't, we don't have to speak of this ever again. But, if you are...then we can talk. You know I'm here. You have Rosalie, and even Jane." She explained to me, her eyes soft.

"I really just don't think," I began but Eleazar cut me off.

"Jessica will fill in for you. Go get your business done. Stop worrying for five minutes."

"Right," I smiled tightly. "I'll go do it. But, I'm telling you, I'm _not_ pregnant."

"Bye Bella," Carmen waved sweetly as she walked away and followed Eleazar down the hall.

At that point, I was all but sprinting to my room to grab my purse and jacket. It was September, and my long-sleeved, black button-down just wasn't going to cut it in the brisker Hollywood weather. It had been oddly cold all week. _To me, at least_. I slipped my trench-coat-type thing on, then my sun-glasses, and made my way out the back exit. The fans didn't totally know who I was, but I wasn't going to risk it. Not today.

I made my way down the sidewalk, deciding that fresh air was highly needed. I walked up the street, my eyes on my feet, and finally found a hole-in-the-wall drugstore. Going in, I found myself in the women's area. After grabbing two tests, I made my way over to the clerk to pay for everything. I paid in cash, not wanting the woman to know who I was. The oddest of people recognize you in Hollywood.

I liked my privacy.

Slowly, I turned, and took my kits to the bathroom. Already having to do my business, I rushed to a stall and got it over with. When I completed that, I took the gross little sticks out and sat them on the sink. Pacing back and forth, I found myself waiting for a final answer. There was no way that two tests would be wrong. A false negative was possible, but a false positive was not. I was relying on this strongly. I found myself using it for total support as I mumbled to myself about how screwed up the situation was.

I checked my watch, and found that it'd already been five minutes. Rushing, I ran over to the sticks. I had to pause, before I looked at them, and let my stomach and head catch up with me. After my wave of discomfort passed, I closed my eyes and leaned on the counter top. When everything felt back in place, I took yet again, another deep breath and looked at them.

The two plus-sings stared menacingly back at me.

I was nothing but pregnant.

_Shit_.

"No!" I cried out as I picked up the tests and slammed them into the trash-can. I couldn't even look at them. I didn't need more proof than that. "Oh, God, no...,"

I found myself running out of the store, and out into the street. I slipped my two-inch heels off and began running to the theater. It was an awkward run, and I got some weird looks, but I paid little attention to my surroundings as I ran. I just wanted to...run away from my problem. I wanted to get away from this.

When I got there, I snuck around back and quickly slid my ID through the scanner. The doors open, and I found myself speed-walking to the main hallway. Not thinking, I walked on into the auditorium doors, ignoring the calls of contestants as I did so. Seth even tried to stop me – I ignored him just like everybody else.

When I ran in, I found myself in the middle of a very deja vu moment. The voice that was sounding from the stage left me comforted. It was smooth, familiar, and I wanted more of it. Carmen, Eleazar, and Jane all stood and looked at me like I was insane. They couldn't tell that I'd been crying because of my sunglasses. I had forgotten that they hid that as I slid them off of my face and looked up at Edward.

He slowly turned his head, and his eyes met mine. They widened, and he almost looked flustered as his voice grew in power. I blushed, grinning widely at him as he sang like no other. My eyes produced twice as many tears as I found myself slowly backing up again. Carmen called my name and the song ended just as she did.

I ran again.

I found myself outside of my car this time. I couldn't talk to Edward then. Now, now I know he's on the show. This way, once I've came to terms with what I'm going to do, I can talk to Edward. I would never subject him to that without assurance from myself. That would just be a flat-out train-wreck.

"Oh, my God...," I sobbed loudly as I pulled out and sped off to the hotel I was staying at.

I was suddenly happy that Rosalie agreed to stay with me during Hollywood week. She loved this part of my job, flying in and meeting the Idols. Only now, I knew that things had to change. That they wouldn't be just the same anymore.

This only caused even more sobs to erupt from my chest.

I pulled up and into the parking-lot. Quickly, I stumbled out and ran up to the elevator. About halfway there, I heard my name being called. I turned to see Rosalie, and the guy from the bar, standing outside of the pool. She frowned, her sunglasses being moved up to her head, while wrapping a towel around her red bikini. She eyed my red stained eyes, and whispered something to the guy before looking back at me.

"Emmett's gonna' head home, Bella. I'll be right up." She called and I nodded, rushing on to the elevator and up to the floor we were staying on.

When I got in, I ran to my room and changed into more comfortable clothing. I didn't even care about work. Carmen and Eleazar would sign my forms – I hadn't used a sick day since I started. Not that I even cared. That was the last thing on my mind.

"Bella? Bella! What's going on?" Rosalie asked as I came out of my room wearing my yoga-pants and a hoodie. I'd taken my french twist down, and smoothed out my wavy brown hair.

"I...oh, God, Rosalie. I screwed everything up! My life is over. Oh, Rosalie...," I cried and she wrapped her arms around me, shushing me softly.

"You need to calm down, Bells. Tell me, what's going on? It can't be that bad. My God, you live by me!" She laughed and I shook my head.

"Rose...I'm pregnant. I got pregnant. It's all over now!" I began bawling louder and she shushed me, rushing me to the couch.

"Just sit, okay? We'll talk after I change. Just relax."

"I can't!" I cried louder and ducked my face into my knees. I'd pulled them up to my chest.

When Rosalie came back, I explained everything. She shook her head, not disappointed, but rather shocked as she listened to me. She didn't even know the half of it. Though, she knew enough to know that sitting next to me and hugging me for the afternoon. It was very comforting, and gave me a bit of piece-of-mind.

I just prayed that things would straighten themselves out before I had to go to work again tomorrow.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating frequently. I've been busy with our winter dance planning, among other things. Make sure that you REVIEW this chapter. That's what motivates MORE UPDATES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright or infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Chapter 3**

"Bella, just hang in there." Carmen sighed as I finished putting her hair into a side, flipped pony-tail.

"I will...hopefully my assignment won't be a big hairspray junkie." I gave her an optimistic smile and she chuckled.

I then thought about how I'd be assigned to one singer. Each contestant had their own stylist. The better of the contestants, meaning the top ten, had the best stylists. Carmen, apparently, assigned her favorite to me. It was an odd number this year – otherwise I wouldn't have a contestant at all. Originally, I was strictly working for the judge panel.

I really didn't mind the extra hours though. I was making a lot of money, but I knew that I was pregnant and that if I kept the baby that babies were expensive. Not to mention exhausting. I'd be lucky if I did hair ever again after the next year. _That_ was quite the bummer to think about. Because God knows, I loved my job.

I sighed, straightening my black dress again. For the first night of Hollywood week, I decided to dress nicely. I was wearing a black dress, that fell just above my knees. My feet were clad in black heals. I'd pulled my hair into a half pony-tail, curled the ends, and then accented it with a black bow. It was a very pretty, and put-together look. A lot more than how I felt inside.

She walked on out, while I paced in my dressing room. We decided that it would be easier if my client just came to my room. It was the most convenient, and a little easier one me. It gave me less running around to do. I had been excessively exhausted since I found out I was pregnant. What was once an everyday activity for me, became quite the workout. I hated it.

I looked up at the sound of soft knocking on my door. Quickly, I walked over and pulled the door open. Once it was open, I sucked in a deep breath, and looked up at the man who had been chosen. I couldn't have been more surprised, for the millionth time that week.

Edward stood in front of me, his face purely surprised. Slowly, a grin began to take over his lips and he chuckled. I was even more shocked when he yanked me up and into his arms. It caused a heavy amount of dizziness on my part, so I couldn't properly react. He cheered my name after sitting me down, but I was still trying to figure out if all of my body was...together. I looked slowly up to see his eyes watching me. Their green pure, and concerned.

"Sorry...just felt a little dizzy." I murmured.

"Not a problem!" He grinned and I smiled at him, tucking some stray hairs behind my ears. "Can I come in?"

"Wha-...yes. Absolutely! Come, have a seat." I told him as he followed me into the room.

"How have you been Bella? I didn't know you worked here! I would have tried to get ahold of you much sooner. I mean, I've dropped by your house nearly every week. I really wanted to see you...," his brows furrowed together and I felt another smile take over my face. I was about to tell him that he was a sweetheart, but he kept talking. "But you're here! I should have known better."

"I'm definitely here," I sighed and shook my head. "I missed you. I really wanted to talk to you. But I forgot to get your information before sending you off to audition for this show."

"I know. I'm happy you're here now. I have all of your information," he winked playfully and I roughly turned him to face the mirror in his salon chair.

"Now, Mr. Cullen," I gave him a cheeky grin as I began running my fingers through his messy hair. "What should I do with this mane of yours?"

"Anything you think will look good. I trust your judgment, Bella." He smiled softly and I grinned at him through the mirror.

Slowly, I began silently running my fingers through his messy hair. I liked his natural look, but I couldn't figure out if that would have been enough for the performance. I didn't want him to look bad, I just simply wasn't sure what to do about it. It was so beautiful. I felt panic in my chest as I hadn't been able to come up to anything. I didn't want to tell him how hopeless it was, but I didn't want to leave him hanging.

I felt suddenly insecure of just being around Edward. I began to wonder if he could tell what was wrong with me. Or maybe he just thought I was some nut. I wasn't particularly happy with either one. Just that thought brought on a fresh round of insecurities. I was ripped harshly from my flighty thoughts by the feeling of Edward's warmer hands on mine. They were still entangled in his hair, so I'm sure he felt just as awkward as I did.

Only not the same.

"Bella, your hands are shaking," his voice was stern and I pursed my lips.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"Don't apologize. I just realized that you'd been in one spot awful long...and you were really quiet. Are you alright? You're getting paler...Bella, honey, feel free to answer me." He rambled, his voice getting worried as he spoke. I shook my head at him, lacking the right words. "It can be natural...just put a little hair spray in it to keep this strand out of my eyes. Really, Bella, it's not a bi-..."

"I can't do this, Edward!" I felt my composure spontaneously combust. Only, it had been long since coming. "I can't do this anymore!"

"I don't understand, what's wrong?" He laughed nervously, turning to face me.

"I'm pregnant, Edward!" I hissed and he looked gobsmacked.

"What?" He whispered and I nodded.

"It's yours...I haven't done it with anyone else. I...oh, God, I swear I'm not trying to tie you down. You can stay, or you can leave. I guess I could quit, that way you could finish your dream. I won't be able-...," I began rambling, but his index finger found it's way to my lips, silencing me.

"Shh. We'll talk soon...I have to go preform though." His voice was shaky, and his eyes were all over the room. I knew he didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to think. So, I nodded, and backed up from him.

"Your hair is fine the way it is." I closed my eyes.

"Thanks Bella...," his voice was quiet. I heard the door close a couple seconds later, indicating that he'd left to go preform.

When I opened my eyes, I was freaking out all over again. I quickly cleaned up my things, and found myself running off and up some stairs. I knew where I was going – I was going to the top of the building. I liked going up there when I needed quiet. I'd only done it once, but it was comfortable. And I could look at the pool. I never swam, but it was pretty. I sighed as I pushed passed the final door and found myself on the edge of the pool.

I sat down, and steadied myself. Carefully, I rolled my pants up, took my shoes and socks off, and slowly lowered my legs into the water. It was warm, after sitting in the Hollywood sun all day. I liked it though – it comforted me.

I let out a loud sigh. It was garbled, no thanks to my stress. I felt awful for just spitting the news out at Edward like that. He didn't deserve that kind of stress right before he preformed. I knew that if he didn't make it past tonight, that I'd blame myself. Because Edward was so talented. Just thinking more about it made me groan.

I swung my hands up and pressed them over my eyes. Just as I did this, I accidentally knocked my socks off, and into the pool. I made another loud noise, and attempted to reach for my socks. I hoped that I could have grabbed them before they got soaked, and sank. They floated away, and I accidentally threw my balance off in attempt to grab them. Without really even knowing it, I'd slid off of the side and into the water.

Once I broke the surface, I realized two things. The first was that the water was a lot colder underneath where the sun touched it. I also realized that it was a lot deeper than it looked. I was so startled, that I forgot to grab onto the edge before I got in too deep. I'd never seriously learned how to swim, and found myself attempting to breathe in panic.

The water filled my lungs faster, and faster as I sank into the dark pit.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the water anymore. There was a crowd around me, and someone pounding on my chest. I felt an involuntary cough arise, and I began spitting up a lot of water. No wonder I'd felt significantly heavy. I slowly came to terms with the fact that it had been Carmen hitting me, and she backed up a bit, looking over me.

"You're okay?" She asked and I sputtered out some more water.

"God...ow...," I groaned, each breath caused an ache to pound in my chest.

"She's talking, that's one thing." Jane muttered somewhere in the background.

"Shut up," a familiar velvety voice hissed. I turned, finding Edward leaning just next to Carmen. I wasn't sure how I'd missed him seconds ago, but I could see him now. I reached my hand up, and he took it dutifully. A slight grin took over his face. "You're okay, Bella. God, you scared the hell out of all of us."

"I...my socks fell in...I can't swim...I'm not even sure," I began rambling, trying to remember what went wrong, and when.

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure you're alright." Edward pressed his hand to my head, where my hair was wet, and matted to my face. "When I heard that one of the main cosmetologists had drowned...I couldn't get here fast enough. I was so afraid it was you." He whispered the last part. "I nearly had a heart-attack."

"I'm sorry," I repeated, attempting to shake my head. It ached though.

"Everyone, back away!" A male voice called, and I looked up to see the very-late paramedics. Everyone moved but Edward. The paramedics barked at him to back up again, and I let out a cry. It both hurt my head, and my feelings. I needed Edward.

"Edward, stay." I coughed and he ignored the paramedics completely. He moved so that he was out of their way, but to a spot where I could see him, and hold his hand.

"What happened here, miss?" The man asked me, as he looked me over.

"I fell into the water...I was up here thinking."

"What hurts?" The female asked me and I hiccuped. "My lungs...but I sucked up a lot of water. My head hurts too."

"That's not all to uncommon," the woman assured me as she looked me over.

"Is she going to be okay?" Edward asked right before he leaned down, and pressed his warm lips to my forehead.

"I believe so. I'd like to take her to a doctor though, just to make sure. Her ribs look pretty bruised – I want to have her x-rayed." The lady said, and I nodded, agreeing. I knew that it really didn't matter to me. Hospital, no hospital – I just wanted to talk to Edward.

"We have to go continue filming, Bella." Carmen sighed as the paramedics walked away. The EMTs were rounding the crowd back inside. Even Jane went with them. Not that I was too offended – she had work to do.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," I wheezed. "Did Edward preform?"

"Yes! And I promise he's going through. Don't worry about a thing," she whispered and I thanked her.

"I'll go with you too the hospital. I want to talk to you, and make sure you're okay." Edward murmured and I nodded at him.

"Thanks." I yawned as they lifted me onto a gurney, and then tucked a wool blanket around me. I knew it didn't do much good with how sopping wet I was, but I ignored it. Edward kept his hand securely in mine, and he followed us all downstairs, and into the ambulance.

"Alright, Miss Swan, are you allergic to any medications?" The woman asked me as she filled out a clipboard on the way.

"Um, I think I'm allergic to Ibuprofen. It doesn't matter though – I'm pregnant." I told her and she froze, went back to the top, and marked something else on the board. Should have asked, lady.

"Okay," she murmured, her face tight.

"Do you think my baby will be alright?"

"I'm not technically sure what could have affected it. You should ask your doctor when you arrive," she gave me a sad look, and I knew she felt bad for lacking an answer. I merely nodded my head, and let my eyes slip closed. I had already been exhausted before everything.

When we got there, I was quickly lifted out of the ambulance, and brought into a throng of doctors. They cleared out once they came to terms with the fact that I was indeed okay, and conscious. Once they were gone, and I'd been moved to a cot, there was only two doctors standing over me. One was a blond man, and the other was a woman with reddish-brown hair.

And green eyes.

She looked just like Edward, who was also with me.

"Are you two...?" I began but was cut off by their nods, and smiles.

"Edward, what brings you here?" The man asked, his voice soft as he proceeded to do a check up on me.

"I was the one who found Bella. She's my stylist for the show, actually." He ran his hand through his hair. I sighed, nodding.

"I see," the woman murmured as she looked over my chart.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is Esme, my wife." Carlisle, the blond guy murmured, looking over at Esme shortly. "We're Edward's parents, actually."

"Is my baby okay?" I asked Esme, feeling only slightly rude for interrupting Carlisle. She had been reading the chart, and making even more interesting faces. Slowly, she looked up, and pursed her lips.

"I'd like to do an ultrasound, because your oxygen was cut off for so long." She explained and I nodded. Edward's hand somehow intertwined itself with mine, telling me that he wasn't ready to tell them, but that he was here for us. The baby and I. She sighed, cocking her head to the side, "I think we'd have noticed if something had gone wrong though."

"I hope it's okay," I whispered, my voice still slightly wheezy.

"I'd also like to get her into something dry," Esme eyed me carefully. "Her lips are too blue for my liking."

"Absolutely, Edward, go on into the lounge and get Esme's extra scrubs." Carlisle told Edward, and he nodded, quickly going off in some other direction. I watched him go, until he was out of sight, before looking at the couple in front of me.

"So, you think it's okay?" I asked again, seriously worrying about it.

"The odds are with it," Esme smiled softly.

"Esme is an obstetrician, she works in pediatrics too. If someone is reliable for your questions, it's her, Bella. Don't worry. Stress isn't good for the baby, either." Carlisle told me and I nodded. "If you are pregnant, I think we should avoid x-rays. Your ribs just look bruised. They should feel better in a matter of time."

"Thank you, doctor, both of you." I nodded my head towards both of them. "I don't even know what happened. I fell into the water, and it was deeper...and colder. I panicked, and then tried to breathe. God, I shouldn't have been up there alone. My parents are going to have a fit if they find out." I laughed sourly.

"You're right, you shouldn't have been up there alone," Esme gave me a pointed look as they set the cot up so that they could move it. "We're moving you somewhere private. So you can change, and I can get a look at the baby."

"Sounds like a plan," I yawned.

That's when Edward caught up with us. He had some pink material in his hands, and I recognized them as the extra scrubs.

"Just as a heads up, the incident is all over the media," Edward told me as we got into the more private room.

"Fantastic," I sighed and sat up. Esme helped me out of the bed and too the bathroom. She waited outside the door, while the others waited by the table, while I changed. Once I was dry, I pulled my hair into a bun and walked back in. Edward was the one to help me back up and onto the table.

That's when my phone's ring-tone went off. I frowned, looking around, and wondering where it was.

"I grabbed it while we were on the roof. Lucky it didn't fall in," Edward chuckled, pulling it from his pocket and handing it to me. I answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Marie! Are you okay?" My mom's voice sounded panicked through the line.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a little shaken. I sucked up some water, but the CPR got it out of me in time." I murmured, wondering if it was in time though. It doesn't truly count unless my baby's still 'breathing'.

"I turned on the TV, and saw a video of you...they were putting you in an ambulance. It scared the hell out of me."

"I know mom – I'll call you back and talk later. I'm getting x-rays on my ribs done," I lied. "I promise to call you in a while. Call dad for me – tell him I'm fine."

"Okay...right. Fine." She sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby – stay warm."

I hanged up and looked at the others. Edward smiled sheepishly.

"Your mom doesn't know about the baby?" Esme asked me and I blushed immediately.

"I only just found out." I told her and she nodded. "Can we figure out how far along I am? It would help. I mean, at three months I'll probably go ahead and tell her. I want to know how long until then." I asked and she nodded, smiling as she finished setting it up. Carlisle asked me if I needed to call the father. I sighed, "no. He's not really in the picture."

"I see," Esme murmured.

I hated lying to them, they were already so nice.

"Alright, let's get things checked out,"

I watched as Esme fiddled around with some buttons. She quickly had it on, and then had my shirt rolled up, and the gel on my belly. I had only become slightly bloated, so you couldn't even tell there was a kid inside of me. I was slightly nervous about whether there still was, or wasn't, on that note. She sighed with relief when she landed on a blob on the screen.

"Listen," she grinned and flipped a switch.

Suddenly, the room was full of a loud, swooshing noise. I hadn't caught on super-quick, but slowly, my mind wrapped around the fact that I was hearing my child. The baby's heartbeat. I immediately knew that I was keeping it – that it was my baby, and that it was perfect where it was. Even it's fast, little heartbeat was perfect. I felt my eyes prick with tears at the sound. I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine.

I felt bad that he wasn't allowed to show any emotion for the baby right now. He had to pretend like it wasn't his baby that he was hearing for the first time. I was pleased though, because the look on his face was full of excitement, and pride. He wanted the baby as much as I did then. Edward understood it all.

Esme grinned, nodding her head at me.

"That's your baby. Strong as ever. Looks like you're about ten weeks along. So, your second trimester should start in two weeks." She smiled. "You should start planning another appointment around then, see when they want you in. That way you can get all of the technicalities out of the way. If you'd like, we can arrange for me to do all of that. It's all up to you though."

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen...both of you...all three of you." I smiled.

"Not a problem, Miss Swan," Carlisle smiled as he wiped me off. "Would you like to call someone for a ride?"

"I actually offered to take her home dad," Edward cut in softly, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem – you make me look as good as I do. It's the least I can do." He winked as he helped me out of the bed.

"Be good, Edward." Esme gave him a pointed look and he chuckled.

"Will do, mother. See you guys next weekend."

"Next weekend?" I asked, not realizing how nosy I sounded.

"Come on, Bella. The banquet. The whole crew and cast is going." Edward chuckled and I nodded, slowly remembering that I was supposed to attend that. I hadn't been looking forward to it. I hated parties.

"Right...,"

"You're going, aren't you?" He asked as we made our way to the doors.

"Probably," I mumbled, knowing Carmen would insist.

"Good. I can't wait." He smiled as we climbed into the car. We'd been walking a lot faster than I'd thought.

After the car door was shut, Edward turned to look at me.

"Even though I think the obvious has been covered...we need to talk, Bella." He gave me an impish look and I nodded.

Tonight had been long already – it looked like it was going to be longer.

**A/N: Sorry about the writer's block! I'm finally getting through it! Review for encouragement!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright or infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Chapter 4**

Edward and I ended up not talking very much the night after my drowning. We got into my place, went to my room, and of course fell asleep. When I woke up, he'd already made breakfast, and gotten ready for his day. I found my way too him, after my morning sickness spell, and sat down with him at the table in my hotel room.

"How do you feel?" He murmured, making a face. I knew then that he'd heard my incessant upchucking in the other room.

"Better...but you know. The same." I gave him a half-hearted smile and he sighed.

"Sorry I passed out on you last night. Yesterday was exhausting for the both of us." He spoke, and I shrugged. He was right about the exhaustion. We both needed a good sleep.

"I'm sorry too – for just dropping that bomb on you before you preformed. God, I didn't even get to see it. What did you sing?"

"I sang, 'Isn't She Lovely?'. I did the cover that Glee did, I think. I think I did alright – I was thinking of you as I sang." He told me and I nodded, and shrugged. "And about you dropping that on me...I'm just happy we got the news across. I wish you hadn't gone upstairs and put both of your lives in jeopardy though."

"I know...it's hard to think of it that way, though. That there's two of us now. That everything I do will affect someone else now – no matter what." I pointed out. "Sometimes I simply forget I'm pregnant. I guess it'll take some getting used to, huh?"

"I understand," he nodded in agreement. "So, about last night...my parents...when do you want them to know? The only reason I didn't tell them last night was because I didn't know what you thought. But now I do. Do you want to tell them?"

"I want them to know, totally." I nodded, smiling. My smile faltered as I thought about tonight, "I don't want to tell them tonight though. It'll be too much of a hype. This can't get out to the public. I don't know what it would mean for either one of our careers."

"You're right about that. How about we wait and see if any opportunities arise at the three-month-mark? They may already know you're pregnant, but this way they aren't prepping for a grand-kid. Not that I think something will happen. I just mea-...," he rambled, and I let out a slight giggle, pressing my index finger to his soft lips.

"I understand. You don't have to explain everything. I'm not that hormonal yet – I hope." I eyed him playfully and he sighed.

"Sorry...I just...sorry." He chuckled and I smiled.

"So, you want to be the dad? You want the entire role? Because it's either you're game, or you completely leave the picture." I told him slowly, looking down at my fiddling fingers on the table. "I'm not saying we have to be together or anything, but at least this way the baby knows who its parents are going to be and all that jazz."

"What if I want to be?" He asked me, suddenly breaking my stare. I looked up to see his eyes, honest and bright.

"Want to be the dad? That's fantastic, I just-...," I spoke, but he cut me off instantly.

"Well, that and be with you. Have a relationship. We can try to make it work. Unless, you were saying that as if you don't want to. Then, I'll still take full responsibility, I just hoped, because I really like you, tha-...," he rambled nervously. I sighed loudly, interrupting him again. He laughed, then proceeding to interrupt me before I could start my interruption. "We should work on our communication, huh?"

"Yeah...I was thinking the relationship should be a go. We should at least try. I mean, I like you too." I agreed in every way, and he grinned back.

"Great! So, um, tonight should be a date. Of course, we can't really act like it...but for us. We could hang out afterward. More privately." He gave me his idea, and I nodded with him. I was happy that we were on the same page with this situation. Things were immediately easier when I knew that Edward agreed with me.

We spent some time talking, eating, and then kissing. It was easy with Edward, I though as we cleaned up everything. Our time together was so natural, it may as well have been a complete routine. Neither of us had to say a word for the other to know what needed to be done. Edward washed, I dried. Edward picked up, I showered. Edward showered, I changed. We both brushed our teeth, and I did our hair. I felt comfortable, and wondered if being with Edward forever would be that soothing.

Edward came over and kissed up the exposed part of my neck as I tried to latch my earring. I giggled, pulling away, because it tickled my sensitive skin. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist and looking at us over my shoulder, in the mirror. I leaned into him, happy to have him with me. Holding me close, affectionate over something as silly as me applying my earrings.

"You look stunning," his voice was barely a whisper, the vibration tickling my ears.

"Thank you. You look great as well."

"The entire black clothing thing on you – it's amazing." He spoke in that husky voice that I fell for every time.

"It's a good thing I brought my things in my car. I don't want to leave you for a second," he chuckled, referring to the fact that he had his suitcase in his car. This included his get-up for the banquet this evening.

I wore a dress for the occasion. I wore a knee-length dress, that was black, and very classic. The bodice was a bit tight, but that had to do with the bloating I was going through. The top was silk, and wrapped in a criss-cross fashion. It was very sleek, and cute. The bottom part of the dress was made of that swishy fabric, and it swayed beautifully. Pair the outfit with a pair of Rosalie's black heels, and some lipstick, and I was all set.

The crew had all agreed to wear black. We always wear black. I think my closet has plenty more black clothing, and accessories, than anything. Between the fact that I'm on the crew, and the fact that I'm a cosmetologist. It's required that I dress in dark colors. In case I spill color on my clothes, or need to be hidden backstage. I liked it.

It was simply something _I did_.

Edward was dressed in black dress-pants, and a red button-down shirt. It was very sexy, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. That, with his mussed up hair and green eyes. I knew that every girl in the building would hit on him. I was suddenly thankful that he had such a strong tie to me. That I had his trust, and that he had mine.

"Ready to go?" He smiled and I nodded.

"Gosh, why am I so nervous?" I asked as I slid into the passenger seat to his car.

"It's your hormones, I'm sure." He murmured as he started the car and backed out. "Don't worry about anything. Tonight will be a good time, okay? You, me, and probably my parents. Should we hint on a relationship?"

"Keep it at hints while we're in public," I nodded and he gave me one, stern nod.

"Sounds fair." He grinned. "I'm happy we met, Bella."

"Me too." I sighed. "I don't now if it's for the better, but I know that I like it." I laughed and he did too. "Being with you, having this baby,"

"Just know that whatever happens, happens. We just have to keep moving forward, and not worrying about everything we do." He spoke, his voice almost insightful. I grinned widely at him, my teeth showing.

"You got it!"

When we got to the banquet, everyone was pretty much already there. I went in ahead of him, and ended up greeting his parents first. We didn't want anyone to be aware of the fact that we were arriving and leaving together. I didn't really care, because he was caught up with me about ten minutes after my own arrival.

"Hello Miss Swan," he grinned cheekily as he approached us. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself!" I winked and he chuckled, looking towards his parents.

"Thank you both for coming. I don't really know the point of tonight. I guess the cast is supposed to get to know one-another." Edward looked around at the room. It already seemed pretty clicky. Everyone had a group already.

"You two already seem fairly well acquainted," Carlisle pointed out, his eyebrows raised. I glanced at Edward, and then back at the couple.

"We'd already met...before the show." I told him pointedly, avoiding the part where his son impregnated me.

"Oh?" Esme's eyes widened as well as Carlisle's. "I wasn't aware that you two were already friends."

"Well, I don't know that we were friends then. We're certainly coming to be friends now. You see, Bella was the one that encouraged me to audition. We met when I was working." He explained the first half of the story to them, skimming over some of the very drunk me bits.

"Wow! So, I believe we have Bella to thank then," Esme giggled and I shrugged, my cheeks growing warm at their attention.

"Edward should have done it on his own. He's such a natural at it." I added, feeling suddenly shy around them. I wanted to make the best impression I could on them – part of that I was trying to do through Edward. I knew they were both softies for their son.

"So, Bella, have you thought much more about the baby?" Esme asked me, a couple moments after the voices drifted off and into their own conversation.

"Yes. I'm keeping it – I've decided. Abortion was the last thing on my mind, really. I don't think I could give up my own child. I'd be two worried about where they would end up. Or if they'd want to know me. I mean, I'm a grown up, I have a career. May as well add a baby to that list, if I have too." I told her outright.

"Well, that's a good way to look at it. If you ever have any questions, feel free to call me. I'll make sure Edward gets you my number by the end of the night." She smiled and I thanked her.

"I'll take all the help I can get," I told her.

"Babies are rough. I remember when we first had Edward. Even I, happily married and steady, had a rough time for a point. Do you know if your parents are going to support you?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I think so. I don't see why they wouldn't...I'm an adult, I've graduated, and I can make my own decision. God knows, my mother adores children. My dad might take a little convincing, but I doubt he'd be too much trouble. My mom's coming in tonight, too. I just don't think I'm ready to tell her. I'm thinking about waiting until I'm three months."

"You're awful close, and that heartbeat was a good one. Odds are, things will be okay." She assured me and I shrugged.

"Prep for the worst, hope for the best." I reminded her and she nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Bella's going to name the baby after me and my great talent." Edward interrupted, his voice playful.

"Yeah right! No offense to any of you, but I was bullied enough. I will not put my kid in school with a name like Edward. Not in these times, thank you." I crossed my arms, giving him a very pointed look. He laughed loudly, tossing his head back. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Edward's sophisticated!"

"Sorry. If it's a boy, I'll name it something simple. Like, Jacob." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Stupid name."

"I disagree!" I shot back. "How about Tyler. Maybe Conner. No, I think he's going to be a Jacob. I'll call him Jake." I smiled menacingly at Edward. His jaw dropped. "How do you not like that name?"

"It's overrated, save other things. It sounds like something you'd name a dog. Name the baby something...better. It'll be a girl anyway." He pouted and I wanted to giggle, and kiss him. I knew that it wouldn't make any sense, so I merely stood with clearing my throat and raising my eyebrows.

"Edward, honey, neither of you can pick the sex of the baby. It's not your baby, so you don't totally have a say in the name either." Esme patted his cheek and he scoffed. I knew he wanted to act like a man – claim his territory. It was his baby, and he wanted her to be aware of that. I sighed, and shook my head.

"I probably won't name him Jake, Ed. Don't worry about it." I murmured.

"You know I was mostly teasing you, right?" He asked and I nodded, smiling.

"I understand." I patted his forearm, trying to tell him that I understood it all.

I would never name my kid Jake, but there was no way in hell that he was going to be another Edward. I liked Edward, but I didn't really want my child growing up with such a...stereotypical name. It didn't sound right.

"You know, if it's a boy, we could call him Anthony...," Edward slowly spoke after a moment of silence. "Like, my middle name."

"Anthony?"

"Yeah." he nodded and his mom grinned softly.

"I like it...really. A lot." I laughed softly, looking between all of them. "Okay."

"That was easy," he winked and I rolled my eyes.

"We're going to go eat. You two enjoy yourselves," Esme smiled, she and Carlisle making their way across the room.

"I really wanted to tell them that I get half of the say in what the kid's going to be called," Edward huffed once they were out of hearing range.

"I know. I almost felt bad teasing you." I kidded, and he playfully punched me in the arm.

After a while, we quieted. Edward turned to me, and offered to dance. I thanked him, and went on out to the dance-floor with him. He pulled me close, but not so close that it could be compromising. I smiled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, and began swaying back and forth. The music wasn't quite slow enough for the moment, but I didn't care. We both just needed to slow down for a couple minutes.

We sang, and danced together for a while. Once we got settled down, Edward led me over to where his parents had sat themselves. The party was coming to a close, so we all just sat down and really got to know each other again. I liked it – I liked being with Carlisle and Esme.

They were already practically another set of parents to me.

"Alright, we're going to hit the road. You two take care." Esme smiled, standing and hugging Edward, and then kissing my cheek. Carlisle followed her lead.

"You two be good," Carlisle chuckled.

"Sure dad," Edward laughed as we walked them out.

Once they were gone, I walked with Edward to the car we came in. He was dropping me off at my house, and I was going to wait for my mom's arrival. She couldn't get in just in time for the dinner, but I didn't care. I was just excited to finish my night with Edward, and then finish it again with my mom. Two of my favorite people at the time.

"I'll see you...soon?" Edward chuckled, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I hope so." I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

"Mmm," he chuckled when he pulled away. "If only your mom wasn't coming round. Otherwise, we wouldn't be separating."

"Don't say stuff like that," I laughed and opened my door. "I won't leave."

"Right, sorry." He chuckled.

"So...see you?" I asked, knowing that I needed to go.

"Absolutely."

"Bye Edward." I breathed, and stepped out, just as my mom was pulling in. Edward honked as he drove away. I waved at him as I made my way to my mother's rented car.

She stepped out, and immediately ran over to me. I had to hold my breath for a moment when she pulled me into such a tight hug, because my ribs were even sorer than the day before. She flinched back, and apologized. I played it off as nothing, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, and led her upstairs.

"Is Rosalie going to visit?" She asked as we passed Rosalie's room, which was next door to mine. Rosalie would be leaving the next day.

"Um...I'm pretty sure Rosalie has a friend over tonight." I murmured, remembering that Emmett's huge Jeep was parked downstairs. I knew that my mom did not need to be around Emmett. I hadn't met him, but I'd talked to him on the phone. That boy was a crazy one. Perfect for Rosalie, but still out of his mind.

I unlocked my door, and brought her into the kitchen without thinking. Edward's clothes were still on the table, but in a bag. I quickly snatched the bag and tossed it in a closet. I then made my way around to picking up the two coffee mugs we'd left out. I mentally chastised myself for being so careless with this. It's not that she couldn't know about him, I just didn't want her knowing _everything_ about him.

"Someone seems flushed," she chuckled as she sat down across from me at the table.

"Sorry, it's been a busy day."

"No, honey, I meant when you got out of that car. Who was that? If Rose is home-...," she began asking, already being too nosy.

"It was Edward." I spoke slowly, and then turned to look at her. "He gave me a ride from the studio. The banquet was tonight, remember? That's half of the reason I called you down."

"Oh! I forgot! That explains why you're all dressed up. Who's Edw-...Edward Cullen? You were with Edward Cullen?" She suddenly got loud, and her eyes were excited. I nodded slowly, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "He's my favorite! I've been saving cell phone minutes so I can vote for him. Oh! You two would make a beautiful couple, Bella. What's he like? Is he as sweet as he sounds? What if that song was for you!"

"Mom, take a breather. One question at a time." I laughed nervously, seating myself across from her after slipping my heels off. "He's good...and he really is the sweetheart that he sounds like. Beautiful in person...," I sighed, already dazzled by the mere thought of him. "But...there's nothing there yet, so let it be."

"Yet? Yet! Baby! You never say _yet_! You always say whether there's something or not! Oh!" She began cheering in her seat. I chuckled.

"Whatever mom. Keep your cool. You know where the guest room is – same as last year. I'm going to go change really quickly. We'll hang out in the living room before bed." I patted her shoulder, grabbed my shoes, and then made my way to my room.

Once I was changed into pajamas, exhaustion began to take over. Changing had made me nauseous for a moment, but I was able to swallow the feeling and move on. When I walked into the room, my mom was just walking out of the bathroom, her hands in the air. I giggled, and asked her what was wrong.

"The sink wouldn't turn on!"

"I'll call maintenance. Just use the master bathroom for the time being, okay? I'll put some germ-x in there, in case you need it after bed." I shooed her off, and she thanked me, running off and through my room.

I sat down on the couch, and turned on _Whose Line is it Anyway?_ I'd always watched the show with my mom growing up. It was our 'talk time', when we were together. I liked doing this – being with her. Even when I wasn't ready to tell her everything, I knew that she had my back. That she truly was listening to me, and that she heard what I said. A good heart went a long way with me.

My mom came back through a couple minutes later, when I was all but dozing. I woke up for her though, and smiled at her as she sat down with me. Her brow was furrowed as she looked at me. I raised an eyebrow, daring her to voice her opinion. I wondered if Edward had left anything behind, if she thought I was a slob, or maybe if she simply was thinking about random things. Either way, I knew there was something on her mind.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" She asked.

"Well...I don't know." I spoke, avoiding the subject.

"Bella, I found the box in your trash can." She spoke, slowly getting to the point.

I knew what box, but I wasn't ready to admit that.

"What box, mom? Were you snooping?"

"I wouldn't consider a bright pink box, in the top of the trash can that I used, snooping, Isabella." She gave me a pointed look. "Was it positive?"

"Yes...both of them." I breathed.

"Bella, honey...," She sighed. "Whose is it?"

"Edwards...actually...I'm about ten weeks. Don't tell anyone, mom. Not even dad. We're keeping it, but we didn't tell his parents – and we've been around them twice since I found out. I wanted to not tell anyone before we got things straightened out. Until we figured out if we were going to date, or not. We're going to try, but we have two weeks to really decide, okay?"

"Wow...Bella...I don't even know what to say."

"Don't know it...," I muttered.

"But you're sure about this? Him?" She continued and I sighed.

"As sure as I have to be right now."

"Okay...," she was staring at the coffee table as she nodded.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you think I can do it? Be a mom, I mean." I asked, my voice suddenly thick. I thought about how my mom had me at a young age. And though she was flighty, and immature, and I probably raised her more than me...I always knew she was a good mom. I loved her. All I could ask was that my child felt like that about me – that I'd done something right. The problem was, that I didn't know if I knew what right was.

"Baby," she sighed, looking up and wrapping her arms around me. I leaned into her, inhaling her perfume. Her hugs always made me feel good. "You'll make an amazing mother. You've practically raised me, as much as I hate to admit it."

"But what if I'm not right for the baby? What if they deserve someone more wanting? For God's sake, I forgot I was pregnant several times today! How am I supposed to be a good mom, when I can't remember that I have a child to begin with?" I asked her, panic really settling.

"Firstly, it's very common for a woman to forget she's pregnant so early on in a pregnancy. Don't forget that. Secondly, you are right. Look at how quickly you and Edward got yourselves together. Charlie and I took months to get things settled, and then we ended up splitting. You'll do fine, honey. You have loads of support, it sounds like. You're an adult, you both have jobs, and you both have family. That's all it takes. That and a couple good souls."

"You think mine's good?" I asked, and finished with a yawn.

"Absolutely. No doubt about it."

"Thank you, mom...I needed that." I murmured.

"Don't worry about it. Just rest, baby. We have all day tomorrow to discuss this."

"I have a date tomorrow evening," I smiled softly, thinking of Edward again. I was half asleep, so he'd pretty much plagued half of my mind.

"Well, you should rest up then." She whispered, and I felt her fingers comb through my hair. Unknowingly, I succumbed to the sleep that had been trying to take over since I'd gotten home. Only this time, I felt a little better.

Sometimes, even when I didn't want to admit it, talking to my mom is the best thing I could do.

That, and sleep.

**A/N: REVIEW ON WHETHER YOU WANT A BOY OR A GIRL!**


End file.
